In Time For Summer's Feast
by it makes sense in context
Summary: Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and Lin are travelling to the Fire-Nation in time for the ATLA world's equivalent of Christmas. I think it's funny. It's probably not. Oh they got lost because they left a few hour's after the Gaang. Now the story will make sense. T for a vauge alcohol/drunken-ness reference.


**Ok just a Quick A/N be for we start, just to clarify some stuff. This is compliant with my other ATLA fanfiction, Jelosy and Joke's. the reason it is not posted there is that that story is not up to this part yet, but this has little to no spoilers for on-coming chapter's (Well none that are intentional.) This focules on the Gaang's kid's, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Ursa (Zuko's daughter) (Well she's in there.) and Lin. It also references three OC's. Two are Zuko's and Mai's son's and the other is Kya's boyfriend. **

**AGES:**

**Kya: 19**

**Bumi: 17**

**Ursa: 16**

**Tenzin: 15, nearly 16**

**Lin: just turned 15.**

**Mai and Zuko's son's: Roku is 12, Zurin is 10.**

**Kya's boyfriend: Heng, 21.**

**This takes place during the Summer Feast/New Year's period. Summer's feast is kind of like Christmas. the reason new years is in summer is because I'm from New Zealand and for me Chrismas and New Years are in the Summer. I can't wright a Winter Cristmas because I've never experienced it. Note this is just the kid's travelling to the Fire-Nation. I didn't have time to wright the rest.  
**

In the Fire-Nation the Summer Feast was a Major celebration, Occuring a week before New Years it was a celebration of familey and life. People bought gift's for loved one's and familey's travelled great distance's to be together. It was one of the few celebration's from each nation to be made a public holiday within the United Republic.

This year the gang was celebrating together at the firenation royal palace before traveling to Ember Island for New year's.

It was midday on Summer Feast's eve when Appa landed in one of the courtyard's of the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

Zuko who had been feeding the Turtle ducks with his youngest son, Zurin and his only daughter, Ursa, Practically ran to greet his guest's.

As usual Toph and Sokka we're the first off the sky-bison with Toph falling to the ground, hugging it and reapeating, "Oh, sweet earth!" on an endless loop.

"Aang!" shouted Zuko as he saw the Air-Bender gently settle on the ground by Appa's head. He pulled the Fire-Lord into a man-hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Aang released the Fire-Lord only for Zuko to be pulled into annother man-hug this time by Sokka.

As soon as the plesentry's are over Zuko turned to Katara, "Where are the kid's?"

"With Tenzin on Oogie." Katara responded. "Where are Mai and Roku?"

Zuko's face turned dark. "Roku is unwell again. Mai is with him." Roku had been unwell since his birth twelve years ago. He was unable to walk and was prone to sickness but possesed a zeal for life and a spirit which not even Ty-Lee could rival.

"Acctually we're right here." said Roku. He used a wheelchair similar to Teo's.

"I couldn't keep him away." said Mai. Over the year's her emotionless facade had given way to show her much kinder, happier self.

Katara walked over to the pair And nelt beside Roku. "How have you been?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy better. Those teas you and Uncle Iroh made worked wonder's." He smiled proudly. "This is the first time I've been sick in three month's."

Katara smiled at the boy then stood up to speak with Mai. "He's going to be fine."

Mai let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in, a breath which signifyed the end of years of sleepless nighs spent worrying about her son's health. She leaned against the Water-Bender's shoulder and gave her a half hug. "Thank-you!" she murmured. A Summer's feast miracle.

**Meanwhilw Many, Many Kilometers Away From The Fire-Nation . . .**

"Tenzin. Admit it. We're lost." said Bumi as he reached for his canteen.

"WE ARE NOT LOST!" Shouted Tenzin.

"You know, for an Air-Bender, he's suprisingly hot-tempered." remarked Kya.

"It's the Sugar-Queen in him." replied Lin.

"So if we're not lost, Where are we?" asked bumi as he smirked at the back of Tenzin's head.

Lin peeked over the side of Oogie's saddle. "I think we're over Ba Sing Se."

Bumi smacked himself on the forhead before rumaging in his bag for the map Uncle Sokka had given him bafor they had left. He studied it for a while. "O.K. we have been going in the compleatly wrong direction." Bumi growled. "Turn this Bison arround and head back the way we came. I'll give you more direction's when we hit Republic City." Bumi pulled his hat down over his eye's and went to sleep in the back of the saddle.

"I told you we shoulda let Bumi navigate." Kya to her youngest brother.

**At the Fire Nation Royal Palace . . .**

Toph and Sokka lay on a grassy hill whilst the sun set on the horizon.

"Do you think their ok?" toph turned her sghtless green eyes to Sokka's deep blue one's.

"They can fight, they have a map and their on Oogie." Sokka rubbed his chin. "I think they will be." Toph lay her head on Sokka's shoulder and listened to the familiar sound of his heartbeat.

**At Air Temple Island . . .**

Oogie settled down on Air Temple island.

"Thank the spirit's." said Kya as she slid off Oogie's tail.

Bumi took charge. "Ok we are here for a toilet and food break only. And make it quick. We want to be at the Fire Nation for Summer's Feast morning."

"Translation: Bumi dosn't want to miss out on preasent's." smirked Lin.

"Neither do you." Countered Bumi.

"Touche." replied Lin.

"Guy's can we just get some food?" asked Tenzin. "I love being home as much as the next person but we need to get going."

"Yea can we hurry up." said Kya.

"You just wanna see Heng!" Shouted Bumi. "Your love-addled opinion dosn't count."

"Yes it does!" Snapped Kya as she stormed off towards the kitchen.

Tenzin sighed, "Way to go, Bumi. I'm going to get some blanket's. You had better think of a decent appology so we dont get soaked every time we have to fly through a cloud on the way to the Fire Naton." Tenzin walked off to the Boy's dormitory.

**One hour later . . .**

"Spitits Kya! I said I'm sorry!" exclaimed Bumi a they flew through a cloud and he was once again the only one to get wet.

"Sorry dosn't cut it!" Kya was known for being able to hold a grudge for a _very_ long time.

Lin decided to speak up. "Cut him a break, Kya. He was just being mean because he misses Ursa."

"She's just my friend!" snapped Bumi.

"Yea, friends who share spit behind the bison stables." called Tenzin from where he sat on Oogie's head.

"Ooooooo, what's this?" saked Kya, as a big sister it was her job to embarras her little brother. "Fire Lord Zuko won't be happy about you decimating the innocence of his precious little flower.

Lin laughed. "Ursa is _hardly_ innocent and you know that, Kya."

"Shut up, Kya." said Bumi. "Wait, what do you mean by her being _hardly innocent_?"

"Well there was this one time, after a Pro-Bending tournament, when she had a _little_ too much to drink and started table-dancing." said Lin.

"Wow. Wish I'd seen that." said Bumi. "Anyway, Tenzin you promised not to tell any one about that time."

"I lied."

"Well I'm gonna tell Dad you broke the most sacred rule of Air Nomad Clulture." said Bumi in a _very_ little kid voice.

"Since when is lying against Air-Nomad Culture?" asked Tenzin. "I mean seriously, since when?"

"Well you coulda fooled me." said Lin.

The good natures bickering continued all the way to the Fire Nation, the topic changing as frequently as the time on a clock.

**The next morning at the Fire Nation Royal Palace . . .**

"They're so cute when they're asleep!" Exclaimed Ty Lee as she looked into Oogie's saddle.

"Yes it's a real shame we have to wake them up." Toph dead panned. "They eat your food, dirty your house . . . Can we leave them asleep for eternity?"

"Ty Lee, they're teenager's. I dont recall teen's _ever_ being cute." said Azula. "But then I was a sicopath who tried to kill everyone as a teenager so I can't really judge."

Everyone except Azula blanched at the memory of her as a teenager - her 'Difficult stage' as Iroh called it.

"Umm," said the Fire Lord, clearly looking for a change of subject. "Soooo, how do we wake them up?"

Toph dropped into a horse stance with a massive grin on her face. "NO!" came the resounding response.

"Well you lot are no fun." said Toph.

"Oh My Spirits!" exclaimed Ty Lee. "This one, _sleep talks_!" she was pointing at Bumi.

"We know." said Aang and Katara in unison.

"What's he saying?" asked Zuko.

"Umm." said Ty Lee. "I'm not sure you wanna hear this."

"What's he saying?" echoed Mai.

"Ok, it goes like this." said Ty Lee. "Ursa, oh Ursa . . . Don't go . . . I love you!"

"THAT SON OF A . . ." Zuko halted himself before he could offend said son's parents.

"Unfortunatly Zuko's shout had woken the four teenagers . . . Not to mention half the Palace.

Ty Lee slid down from Oogies back. "Now they're awake, you Buffon. They aren't cute any more!"

A bleary eyed Ursa wearing a nightgown and a scowl walked out of the palace, pushing Roku's wheel chair. "What's going on?" She demanded.

Well, thought Zuko, she is _definiatly _not a morning person. Then he thought, one day that'll be Bumi's problem. Then he felt sick.

"You cousins have arrived." said Zuko.

Ursa perked up, "Bumi's here?"

"And Kya. And Tenzin. And Lin." said Mai.

Bumi stuck his head over the top of the saddle, "Ursa?"

"And Uncle Zuko. And Auntie Mai. And Roku." said Roku. When everyone stared at him blankly he said "I thought we were doing a thing."

"Is Heng here?" asked Kya.

"I coulda swore I raised them with manners." said Katara.

Mai smiled. "No, Kya Heng's not here yet, his ship was delayed a day but he'll be here for lunch."

**And that's as far as I got. I think it makes enough sense.**

**I LOVE REVEIWS!**


End file.
